Moments
by Pink-Green-White-4ever
Summary: A series of moments for the couples of RPM - ZK, SD, FG, ST, GV
1. Green Reflection

Moments  
Chapter 1: Green Reflection  
By: Pink-Green-White-4eer  
Last Revised: August 6, 2010

Summary: A quiet moment of reflection for Ziggy  
Rating: T  
Ship: Z/K, mentions of others  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did

Dedication: Enigmaforum, for giving me ideas that won't leave me alone!

**ZKZKZK**

The warm glow of the nightlight gave him just enough light to see her lying on the bed. He'd been out spending an evening with the guys, playing poker and hanging out, but he'd called it an early night because a part of him was nagging with guilt over leaving her alone in her current condition. Of course, earlier in the night she'd all but threatened him that if he didn't leave and go with the guys, she was going to devise a torture so swift and nasty he'd be running for the hills.

Her beloved face was, for once, even in sleep, relaxed. One hand was tucked under her cheek and the other was against the growing bulge of her expanding stomach. He couldn't help but smile to see she was dressed in one of his old t-shirts. Even pregnant, it was still plenty big on her. His heart tumbled out of his chest and went splat against the floor all over again. It amazed him exactly how far they'd come in six years.

It was still hard to believe there had been a time when she'd been fighting a growing attraction to him, refusing to use his given name and instead choosing to call him by his Ranger designation. He'd known he was getting to her, especially on her birthday that year, and only Summer had really known what was happening between them. He could still vividly remember the day the team had returned their morphers to their case. It was the day both he and the petite woman lying in his bed had finally acknowledged their attraction to each other, and to seal their unspoken deal, they'd started a school for orphans.

Life had been comfortable the last five years. Their school was successful, and both of them were doing exactly what they wanted and needed to do – they were helping people. He hadn't thought he'd ever get any happier. His teammates were settled and happy and now all had families of their own – Summer and Dillon were on child number three, having had a set of twins two years ago; Flynn and Gemma were pregnant with baby number two; Scott and Tenaya, a surprising couple if he'd ever seen one, were currently trying for their first though he had a feeling an announcement was coming soon given Scott's mood that night, much to Dillon's dismay, and Gem had finally married Vasquez, the pair having admitted to wanting to start a family soon. And here they were, he and the good doctor, waiting for their first baby.

Her once pale, almost translucent skin, even without the nightlight, was a smooth, creamy color that glowed with impending motherhood. Her mood swings were hellacious, but seeing her as she was now, he wouldn't complain about any of it. He'd learned to just quietly wait till she was done raging at him before he reminded her how much he loved her and adored her and how much he appreciated that she was going through so much to bring their baby into the world.

"You're staring," a soft, sleepy voice accused, drawing him from his thoughts. Grinning, he pushed away from the door and moved to kneel next to her side of the bed. "How long have you been home?"

"About ten minutes," he grinned, reaching out to brush her long, brown locks from her face. It was yet another sign of change, her hair; instead of the straight, severe cut she'd sported when he met her, she'd let her hair grow out to her shoulders, and now it was a deep, rich brown in color. The highlights Summer and Gemma had talked her into a few weeks before were just starting to fade out, but they still made her look as beautiful as ever.

"Ziggy…" she whined softly, reaching out to touch his face.

"What's wrong?" he murmured.

"Come to bed? I'm cold…"

"Let me go change." Kissing her on the forehead, he headed for their bathroom to change out of his clothes and into his boxers. When he came back out, she was turned toward his side of the bed, the blankets pulled up around her. He quickly slid in next to her, letting her lay her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. Her belly was pressed into his side, and every so often he could feel their baby kick. With a grin, he pulled her closer, his hand resting next to hers over her belly. Life was good, he thought as he too fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Black and Yellow's Surprise

Moments  
Chapter 2: Black and Yellow's Surprise  
By: Pink-Green-White-4eer  
Last Revised: August 19, 2010

Summary: Dillon and Summer get a bit more than they bargained for…  
Rating: T  
Ship: S/D, mentions of others  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did

Dedication: Enigmaforum, for giving me ideas that won't leave me alone!

**SDSDSD**

He was in absolute and utter shock. His dark brown eyes were latched onto his wife's equally shocked but happy face. "TWINS?" he croaked. "ARE YOU SHITTIN' ME?"

His wife pinched his arm and then let out a tiny shriek as another contraction hit. "Dillon!" she cried out in pain. Just as he had at the birth of their first set, Dillon felt his heart just stop and his skin go clammy. Nothing could go wrong, God Please, he prayed. He couldn't imagine life without Summer. While his thoughts swirled from dark back to light, a tiny wail pierced the air, drawing his attention to where the doctor was delivering their second daughter. "Dillon?" Summer gasped softly, struggling to draw in air.

"It's a girl," he choked, brushing her sweaty blonde hair from her face. "We've got another daughter."

"Okay Summer, let's get baby number two out," Dr. Brighton spoke soothingly, her eyes creased as she smiled beneath her mask. "Ready?"

"I'm so tired!" the former Yellow Ranger moaned, flopping back on the bed as best as she could. Nearly twelve straight hours of labor, why had she thought she'd get away with doing this naturally instead of by c-section like last time?

"Come on Babe, you can do it," Dillon murmured encouragement. Moments later, after Summer finished cursing at him, another loud wail rent the air.

"It's a boy," the doctor grinned, holding the squalling baby up for his parents to see.

Summer stared up at her normally stoic husband and watched him blink back tears. He leaned down and kissed her softly. "They're beautiful," he told her. "Just like you. Thank you."

**SDSDSD**

He couldn't help but grin when he left the delivery room. Tenaya was sandwiched on the couch in the waiting room between his older daughter and son. Scott hopped up the second he saw his brother-in-law. "Well?"

"Adelaide Rose and Quinton James."

Scott's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Apparently my son decided it'd be funny to hide for nine months," Dillon laughed humorously. "Dr. Brighton discovered the second heart beat as soon as Summer went into hard labor.

"Oh wow," the former Red Ranger grinned. "The kids and Ten fell asleep."

Dillon nodded. "Thanks for watching them."

"Not a problem. Kara's been asking for you, but Ten kept her busy."

The former Black Ranger moved over to where his three and a half year old baby girl was quietly dozing against her aunt. As gently as he could, Dillon picked her up and laid her against his shoulder. "Daddy…" the little blond haired pixie murmured, wrapping chubby arms around his neck.

"My princess," he whispered, kissing her cheek. She looked exactly like her mama, right down to the button nose and pouty lips.

Her eyes, though closed, were all his. She was the exact opposite of her twin – Reagan had his father's looks and his mom's eyes. When Kara was girlie all the way, her brother was all boy, right down to the wanting to fly a plane like his Uncle Scott and dig in the dirt.

"Baby?" Kara yawned, her eyes fluttering open.

"Oh yeah," Dillon laughed, kissing her cheek. "Wanna see?" Feeling a tug on his pant leg, Dillon looked down and saw Reagen looking up at him.

"Da!" the little boy called out, reaching his arms up. Bending down, Dillon expertly lifted his son into his arms.

"Come on guys, let's go see Mama and the babies."

Ten's eyes widened as she jumped from her chair. "BABIES?"

The former Black Ranger looked over at his sister and laughed. "Apparently my son was hiding all this time."

Tenaya's eyes were round as saucers. "Two sets of twins, holy mother!" she giggled. Reagan squirmed in his Dad's arms, holding his arms out to his aunt. Expertly, Tenaya took him, placing him on her hip. "Lead the way."

Summer was dozing when the five of them walked into her room. The newest members of the family were sleeping in the portable bassinets by her bed. "Mama!" Kara chirped wriggling until Dillon set her on the bed.

"Be nice, Mama's got an owie," Dillon told Kara, who ignored him as she crawled into her mother's arms. Summer woke with a smile, holding her little girl against her.

"Mama!" Reagan screamed, which set the babies off. Scott helped Dillon lift them from the bassinets while Tenaya laid Reagan on the opposite side of the bed from Kara.

Dillon rocked Adelaide while Scott soothed Quinton before passing him to Tenaya. It gave Dillon a jolt to see his sister as she would be in seven months – holding a baby in her arms. "Dillon, they're gorgeous," Tenaya cooed over her niece and nephew.

"I had nothing to do with that. They have their mother's looks," he laughed.

Kara tugged on Dillon's sleeves till he lowered Adelaide for her big sister to see. "Baby."

"You got more than you bargained for," Dillon teased. "Say Addy?"

"Addy," Kara grinned. "Baby?" she asked, crawling down the bed toward Tenaya.

"Quin," Dillon told her.

"Baby," Kara just grinned.

"They seem okay with the extra addition," Summer spoke up.

"We'll see when the two in the morning feedings start," Dillon reminded her.

Summer stuck her tongue out at him as he handed their youngest daughter to her. Kara and Reagan lay on either side of their mother again, cooing over their sister.

Dillon couldn't help but stand back and watch his family. His children were beautiful and healthy and his absolute pride and joy. His wife was exhausted buy still the most gorgeous woman in the world to him. It still amazed him now far they'd come in almost seven years. And to think, it all started because he'd tried to save Summer while she was in uniform. If she hadn't insisted on saving the bad boy, he didn't know where he'd be. Summer, he knew, would have caved and married Chaz. He liked to think it was partially his presence and objections over her parents forcing her into marriage that had given her courage to stand up to them. His mood darkened momentarily until Kara climbed into his arms. "My daddy!" she announced, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The darkness faded in the face of his little girl. He'd never pictured himself a parent, let alone a father of four. Of course, he'd never pictured himself married or finding the woman who'd haunted his dreams for so long but he'd done all of it. He had his sister back, had a wife who loved him, he had friends who were close as family, and he had four beautiful children.

"Dillon?" Summer's soft voice drew his attention to her.

Looking down at her, he couldn't help but feel that it'd had all started with her. His whole world had opened up because of her, because of her 'never say never' attitude and the endless expanses of her heart. 'I love you' he mouthed in the middle of the chaos.

'Ditto' she mouthed back, before she turned her attention to their children.


	3. Blue and Silver's Quiet Time

Moments  
Chapter 3: Blue and Silver's Quiet Time  
By: Pink-Green-White-4eer  
Last Revised: August 19, 2010

Summary: Just another day in the life of Flynn and Gemma  
Rating: T  
Ship: F/G, mentions of others  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did

Dedication: Enigmaforum, for giving me ideas that won't leave me alone!

**FGFGFG**

Tired down to the bone after an entire night up with his son and a long, long day of trying to fix Eagle Squad's downed internal network, he felt like simply collapsing on the couch and not getting up for the next several hours. Alas, he knew the minute he walked through the door, his nearly one and a half year old baby girl was gonna come rushing at him, all pigtails and jabbering about her day. Not that he minded in the least. Brianna Joy was his pride and, pun intended, joy.

When he got into the foyer and still hadn't been tackled, he cocked an eyebrow, toed off his shoes and shucked off his jacket. Creeping into the living room quietly, he saw his wife curled up on the sofa, a mound of pillows propping up her left arm, which was cradling their son to her. Even from where he stood, he could see she was breast feeding Brady. What amazed him was that Brianna was leaning against the mound of pillows, lightly brushing her tiny fingers back and forth across her brother's forehead while he suckled away.

It was in that moment that he wished he had a camera, because it was so very rare to see both of his children quiet and calm. He tried not to make a sound as he padded across the carpet, but his wife tilted her head back and looked up at him, smiling. He never could sneak past her, no matter how many times he'd tried.

"Da!" Brianna called, only to have her mother shake her head at her.

"Brianna…" Gemma warned.

"Baby!" the little girl with his bright blue eyes and her mother's thick black hair whispered excitedly, continuing to stroke her brother's head.

He couldn't help but grin and nod even as he moved to kneel on the floor in front of them. "Are you helping yer mama?" he asked softly, reaching out to run his hand down the side of his little girl's face.

"Baby…." she repeated, only this time punctuating it with a kiss to Brady's head.

"You okay?" Gemma softly asked, reaching out to touch his face. "You look exhausted."

"I am. The network's still down, and I can't figure out why," he sighed, hoping his tone would tell her he didn't want to discuss his frustration.

Gemma smiled and caressed his face. "You'll figure it out, and if you can't, call K. Are you hungry?"

"Starvin'" he admitted.

"Brianna, go show Daddy what we made for dinner," Gemma urged their daughter, whose eyes lit up. Flynn had to hurry and catch up with her as she raced from the living room into the kitchen. When he got to where she'd stopped, in front of the oven, he bent down with her. The light was still on inside and he could see a large tray.

"Bri?"

"Mac cheze!" she grinned.

The pan was indeed a large thing of macaroni and cheese, and he could see that Gemma had put his favorite little sausages in it. "Well, well, helped Mama did ye?"

Brianna nodded. "Cheze!" she repeated, then snuggled into her daddy's arms. "Hungy."

"Me too," he told her, lifting her into his arms. "Let's go wash up, then we can'a eat."

**FGFGFG**

"Gemma?" he asked when his wife stalked into their bedroom, looking frustrated beyond belief. Brady was sound asleep, lying on his chest, as he reclined back on their bed, watching the muted television.

"Your daughter!" she hissed, trying not to wake Brady. "YOUR daughter, will not go to sleep. I've read her three stories and she will not lay down and stop getting up."

He tried to hide his smirk, knowing she's slap it right off his face, using any and all explosives she could get her hands on. "Why don't I put Brady in bed, round up Brianna, and ye go take a bubble bath?"

Gemma glared at him and then relented. "Give Brady to me, you deal with your daughter."

Flynn nodded and carefully they shifted Brady from his chest to his mother's arms before the former Blue Ranger kissed his wife softly and headed for their daughter's room. When he got to Brianna's room, she had her toys strewn all over the floor, as if she was having a tea party with them. "Brianna Joy MacAllister." He announced in a stern voice, watching her jump before flinging her head back, her dark eyes wide as she stared up at him. "Yer Mama said it was bed time, WHAT are ye doing out of bed?"

"Daddy!" she happily clasped. "Tea!"

"I see that, but it's not Tea Time. It's bed time. NOW."

He watched the mutinous expression take over her face, a look she definitely got from her mother. Her little bottom lip started quivering while she crossed her arms over her chest. "TEA!"

"BED. NOW."

His hand automatically came up to rub his forehead when his normally sweet and angelic daughter threw herself back and began kicking and screaming and crying crocodile tears. It use to scare him when she did what she was doing now, but as Gemma had explained, she was merely trying to wrap him around her little fingers. Unfortunately for her, after the long day he had, he wasn't having any of it. "BRIANNA JOY!" he raised his voice, as he so rarely did, making her jump and stop crying. "THAT IS ENOUGH."

She sat on the floor, chest heaving, tears still rolling down her face, as he bent over and plucked her off the floor. He held her against his chest even as she wiggled. "MAMA!" she screamed, attempting to wiggle out of her father's arms.

"Mama will not be'a saving ye tonight," he told her in a firm tone that finally had her stop moving. As much as seeing her cry like she was felt like a blow to his heart, he knew he had to be firm with her. "Ye are gonna pick up these toys and go to bed. Now."

He set her down and watched as she just sunk down on her butt, staring at him. "Daddy…"

"Now, Brianna. Or ye won't be going to Auntie Summer's tomorrow. Ye'll be staying home, with me."

He let out a sigh of relief when she pushed up and started slowly picking her toys up. Five minutes later she was crawling into bed, but she slapped at his hands when he tried to cover her up. She snatched her stuffed yellow teddy bear, the one with a large three on its tummy, from him when he held it up. She never went anywhere with out Wolfie, as she'd named it, since Dillon had given it to her for Christmas. Rolling his eyes, he reminded himself she wouldn't always be like this, or at least he hoped not. "Bri?"

She said nothing, instead presenting him with her back as she rolled over to face the wall. "Come on, Princess," he tried to conjole. "Daddy didn't-a mean to yell at ye, but ye need to start listening when Mama says it's ye bedtime."

He tried to hide the smile when she rolled just enough to look at him over her shoulder. He opened his arms to her, making a pouty face. Her frown morphed into a shy little grin and she rolled over and into his arms, hugging his neck tightly. "I love ye," he murmured, kissing her smooth cheek and then trying to eat her neck, which caused her to giggle. "Want me to lay with ye a bit?"

She nodded enthusiastically and settled down as Flynn sat on the edge of her bed. Once he was sitting, she laid on her belly, her head on her pillow, face turned toward him. While she closed her eyes, Flynn began to pat her back, feeling her relax under his hand. Despite the occasional outburst and tantrum, his daughter was very well behaved. Her and her brother and their mother were the absolute loves of his life, and he thanked each and every God out there for giving them to him, to love and enjoy and protect and cherish. He couldn't imagine life without them, because life before them had been very, very lonely, with it just being him and his Da.


End file.
